Sonic the Hedgehog: Ultima Chaos
by Andrew Wheeler
Summary: Can the characters from the Sonic and Final Fantasy worlds work together to defeat Eggman's new plan?


Sonic the Hedgehog  
  
Ultima Chaos  
  
Legal  
  
This is a fan fictional story based on Sonic the Hedgehog and Final Fantasy, and is not associated or affiliated in any way with Sega, Squaresoft, or the Sonic the Hedgehog or Final Fantasy storylines (although Sonic would make a pretty cool moomba type character ^_^). All characters are copyrights of Sega, Archie Comics, and Squaresoft. You may not claim this story or the characters as your own. You may not post it on your site without permission and proper crediting. You may email me at Andrew@joename.com  
  
-  
  
Cast of Characters  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echinda Cloud Strife Barret Wallace Tifa Lockheart Cid Highwind Red XIII Dr. Ivo Robotnik Sephiroth  
  
-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A small pod landed on a tiny island, at the southern tip of the planet. An uncharted place, unknown even to the people of the far southern town of Mideel. The home, and workplace of one scientist, who has long since died after completing his work. A small factory, containing a material, that could easily destroy a planet, if not destroyed by one man who can stop it. The pod opened, and Dr. Ivo Robotnik emerged. He entered the unknown factory. There was no light. Just a small DNA capsule, and a computer screen, constantly scanning information. He took the capsule, ready to head back to Robotropolis, on Mobius, millions of light years away, even into a whole different time period. Robotnik climbed aboard his pod. Robotnik initiated Time Compression, a dangerous ability, an ability never before seen on this planet. An ability seen by a minimal amount of people in the universe. The world was engulfed in a white light, and the pod disappeared, along with five other people over the planet.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
On the planet of Mobius, it was late night in Knothole Forest. Everyone was asleep, except Sonic the Hedgehog, who usually stayed up overnight. Everything flashed white, and when it died away, five strangers lay on the ground. Five strangers known as Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockheart, Cid Highwind, and Red XIII. Sonic approached them, and they drew their weapons.  
  
"Who are you!? And where did you come from!?" Sonic asked them, surprised.  
  
"We're not saying anything until you tell us who you are!" Cloud replied.  
  
"Well sorry! I'm spacing, you guys with all these guns and swords pointed at me!" Sonic said.  
  
Cloud put away his sword, and signaled the others to put away their weapons.  
  
"I'm Sonic. This is Knothole Forest. Where'd you guys come from?" Sonic said.  
  
"I'm Cloud. This is Tifa, Barret, Cid, and Red. Tifa and I are from Nibelheim. Barret's from ."  
  
"Wait," said Sonic, "What's Nibelheim?"  
  
"It's a town up north." replied Cloud, confused.  
  
"There's no Nibelheim, anywhere on this planet. You're on Mobius, buddy," Sonic said.  
  
". You gotta be screwing me," Cid said.  
  
"Mobius?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Yeah," replied Sonic, "Mobius. That's the name of this planet." "This is bad," Red replied, "We're not even from this planet."  
  
"Then how could you have got here?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Cloud said.  
  
"Come inside. I'll wake up the others," Sonic said, as he let them into the treehouse.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Guys, wake up!" Sonic said, as he walked into the room, "Tails, Knuckles!"  
  
"*yawn* Sonic.. What time is it.?" Tails asked tiredly.  
  
Knuckles opened his eyes and turned his head towards Cloud and the others. As soon as he realized what was going on he sprung up.  
  
"Who the hell are they!? What are they doing here!?" Knuckles asked suddenly.  
  
"Whoa! What's going on!?" Tails said, also surprised.  
  
"Outside, there was this flash of light, and they just appeared there. They say they don't even live on Mobius." Sonic replied to them.  
  
"How'd they get here?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Don't know," Sonic and Cloud said together.  
  
"I can put money on it that Eggman has something to do with it. Who else would screw up something like this?" Knuckles said.  
  
"It's typical," Sonic replied, "You're probably right."  
  
"Who's the hell is this Eggman guy?" Barret asked, angrily.  
  
"Kinda big guy. Always trying to take over the world and stuff," Tails answered.  
  
"Well then, what does that have to do with us being here?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Hmm." they all thought.  
  
They continued thinking of what could be going on.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Meanwhile, in Robotropolis, Dr. Robotnik was dealing with the capsule he took from Cloud's planet.  
  
The DNA was loaded into a machine, which was being powered by 7 colored jewels.  
  
"Status check of DNA cloning," Robotnik said in his raspy voice.  
  
"DNA placement - complete," stated the computer.  
  
"DNA reading - complete."  
  
"Complete DNA cloning - complete."  
  
The DNA chamber began to rumble, and smoke emerged from the door.  
  
"There's nothing Sonic can do to stop me from ruling Mobius now! Hahahahahaha!" Robotnik said to himself. The machine stopped, and a dark figure began to walk out of the door.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So there's no other explanation, except that Eggman had to have done this?" Red asked.  
  
Before anyone could answer, they heard an explosion outside. Sonic ran to the window to see what was going on.  
  
"Whoa! The forest is going up in flames!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"What!" Tails responded, scared and angry.  
  
"You think it was this Eggman guy?" Cid asked.  
  
"Has to be," Knuckles answered.  
  
"C'mon then! Let's get out there and stop him!" Sonic said.  
  
They all burst out of the door, ran through the flaming wilderness to the edge of the forest, and when they arrived, Cloud lost himself.  
  
"This can't be happening... this is impossible," Cloud said.  
  
Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked at the others, as they stared, shocked.  
  
Sephiroth stood at the foot of the forest.  
  
"Son of a.!" Cid screamed, as he and the others drew their weapons.  
  
"So this guys the real deal, huh?" Sonic asked.  
  
"It's much more than that!" Red replied.  
  
Sephiroth drew his sword, the legendary masamune, and Cloud charged at him.  
  
"I'll kill you a hundred times if I have to!" Cloud screamed, running towards Sephiroth.  
  
"Cloud! No!" Tifa screamed.  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth began to battle it out, fighting amazingly fast, Cloud furious.  
  
"Barret! Shoot him!" Cid told Barret.  
  
Barret lifted his arm, the gun attached to the end, where he lost his hand.  
  
"They're moving to fast! I might shoot Cloud!" Barret said. "God! I don't believe this!" Cid yelled, furiously.  
  
"I. I can't take this shot." Barret said, as he lowered his arm.  
  
"What's going on!?" Sonic asked the others.  
  
"It's not something we can explain," Red replied, "Sephiroth is as powerful as it gets."  
  
"So he's from your planet?" Tails asked.  
  
"He was. We stopped him." Tifa answered.  
  
"He has the power of gods," said Red, "he can destroy a planet as if it were nothing."  
  
"That's it!" exclaimed Knuckles, "Eggman brought him here to take over the world!"  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth were still fighting, and neither would back down.  
  
"We can't let this happen!" Sonic said.  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
They all heard the scream, knowing someone had failed. They looked, only to find the masamune impaled through Cloud's body. Sephiroth pulled out the sword, and Cloud fell to the ground.  
  
"CLOUD!" Tifa screamed, running over to him.  
  
Sephiroth disappeared, leaving the edge of the forest in flames.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The group quickly started helping Cloud. He was bleeding very badly, although the sword had very luckily missed any vital organs.  
  
"We need to stop the bleeding." Tifa said.  
  
"Sonic, do you have any heavy bandages back at the treehouse?" asked Red.  
  
"I'll go back and see what I can find, before the fire spreads anymore," he replied.  
  
He sped off, running as fast as he could. Tifa continued tending to Cloud.  
  
"If we had the Chaos Emeralds, we'd be able to stop Sephiroth easy." Knuckles commented.  
  
"The Chaos Emeralds? What the hell is that?" Cid asked.  
  
"With the power of the seven Emeralds, Sonic could stop Sephiroth." Knuckles replied.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find the stupid things!" Barret exclaimed.  
  
"We can't just leave Cloud here!" Tifa said.  
  
By luck of pure chance, it began to rain, bringing down the fire slowly.  
  
"Well, soon we'll be able to take him to the treehouse.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The fire had not spread much, thankfully, and in short time, it was about out.  
  
"Sonic hasn't returned yet." Tails said..  
  
"Well, the fire's out - let's go back to the treehouse and see what's going on."  
  
They carried Cloud back to the treehouse - once they got there, he was starting to regain consciousness.  
  
"Yo! Sonic!" Barret said, "You guys got anything?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no." Sonic replied, "Just lay him in the bed."  
  
Cloud finally started speaking.  
  
"..What's going on..." Cloud mumbled.  
  
"It's alright - you're not bleeding that bad anymore. Just relax and you should be fine." Tifa said to him.  
  
He quickly fell back asleep. His bleeding had finally stopped.  
  
"Sonic," Knuckles said, "We need to find the Chaos Emeralds if we're gonna stop Sephiroth."  
  
"Yeah. but where could they be.?" Sonic asked.  
  
"They could be spread, anywhere on the planet," Tails said.  
  
"If that's how it is, it's meaningless to look." Red said, hopelessly.  
  
"We might as well take him on, normally," Cid said.  
  
"He'll probably have caused more trouble than time it takes us to find them anyway." Knuckles added.  
  
"So, to Robotropolis?" Sonic asked the others.  
  
"Let's go whip 'em!" Barret said, confidently.  
  
"I'll stay here, with Tifa and Cloud," Tails said, "If Cloud can fight again, I can take them to Robotropolis."  
  
"Good idea," said Red.  
  
"Let's go!" exclaimed Cid.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
They left for Robotropolis on foot.  
  
"This is crap," said Cid, "Ain't you guys got cars, airships, anything?"  
  
"You don't really need a car when you're the fastest thing alive," Sonic bragged.  
  
"Too bad we're not all the fastest thing alive," Barret said, annoyed.  
  
"C'mon. If we run, we should be there in no time," Sonic said, "Robotropolis is a huge city - it pans over a huge area of Mobius. It doesn't take long to get there from anyplace."  
  
Meanwhile, back in Knothole forest Cloud was able to walk. His adrenaline to defeat Sephiroth helped him to his feet.  
  
"Cloud. you're still bleeding lightly. You shouldn't be walking," Tifa said.  
  
"The more I get used to acting in this shape, the better I will be when we go to face off with Sephiroth," he replied.  
  
"He's right," Tails added, "If he really wants to fight again, he should be ready to fight in his form."  
  
"Okay." Tifa gave in, "If you say so."  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sonic and the others could see Robotropolis clearly.  
  
"There will be Combots stationed at every entrance to the city, so be ready to fight," Sonic said.  
  
"No problem," Cid said as he and the others pulled out their weapons.  
  
They approached the city and, as Sonic stated, a wave of Combots guarded the city entrance. Before they had a chance to react, they were being taken out. Cid skewered them with his spear - Barret shooting them down. Everyone used their own tactics to take them down quickly. In a matter of minutes, the squad was wiped out.  
  
"C'mon!" Sonic yelled to the others as he ran into Robotropolis.  
  
They headed to the Central Building - Robotnik's lair, and burst in through the window.  
  
An alarm sounded.  
  
"Ah crap," Cid said, busting the alarm buzzers.  
  
More Combots appeared to stop them, with no avail. They were no more a challenge then the ones they faced earlier.  
  
"Let's go!" Sonic said, running through the scrap heap of Combots into an elevator.  
  
There were only two other floors available through the elevator, one labeled lab, and one without a label.  
  
"Pick the one without a label. Eggman must be there," Knuckles said, as Sonic hit the unlabeled button.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The door opened, and the room was empty. Neither Robotnik or Sephiroth was there. Just some computer screens, and a desk. The whole back wall was a large window.  
  
"Where could they be?" Sonic wondered.  
  
Suddenly, the back wall shattered, and Sephiroth landed inside the room. A second after, the room door opened again, and Cloud burst through, holding the capsule of Sephiroth's DNA.  
  
"This is your last chance. With your defeat, no one will ever feel your terror again," Cloud said as he slammed the capsule into the ground.  
  
It shattered, and it's contents dissolved into mid-air instantly. With this, Cloud, once again risking death, charged at Sephiroth with sword in hand, and they both pummeled out of the broken window.  
  
"Cloud!? What the hell are you doing!?" Barret yelled as everyone ran towards the edge and watched them fall.  
  
They were fighting during the fall, swinging their swords in mid-air. Tails swooped in and grabbed Cloud's arm.  
  
"He caught him!" Sonic yelled excitedly, as Sephiroth continued to fall.  
  
Tails flew Cloud to safety. Before Sephiroth hit the ground, he began to glow a blue color, and vanished into thin air.  
  
"Holy crap! He made it out alive!?" Cid yelled, confused at Sephiroth's escape.  
  
Sonic started heading back toward the door, but before he opened it, it opened itself, and Tifa walked through.  
  
"Sonic! You have to come to the lab!" She said, as everyone piled into the elevator.  
  
They entered the lab. The DNA transfer machine malfunctioning, because of Cloud taking the capsule. Around the machine were seven jewels powering the machine.  
  
"The Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said, stunned.  
  
Knuckles got excited, "Watch out Eggman! You're going down!" He yelled, as Sonic approached the emeralds.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
He grabbed the Emeralds, and his body turned to a bright gold. His quills spiked upwards, and he flew upwards, tearing straight through the ceiling, and out the roof of the building.  
  
The others quickly left the building, excited, and followed Sonic's trail through the sky. They met up with Cloud and Tails on the ground. Sonic shot down through the roof of a building, and they followed in through the doors.  
  
Robotnik stared in shock, "No! Not Super Sonic!"  
  
The inside was like a gymnasium, large, one room, with the exception of having painted lines or basketball goals. Sephiroth and Robotnik stood in the rear of the room, and Sonic and Sephiroth approached each other. Sephiroth swung the masamune with all his strength, and Sonic caught the sword with his bare hand, and swung it over his shoulder, flinging Sephiroth into a wall.  
  
"Holy crap!" Cid said, about to faint from what he has just seen.  
  
"Unbelievable.." Cloud said to himself.  
  
"Believe it," Knuckles said, "There's nothing that can defeat the power of the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
Sonic grabbed the masamune and threw it to the side. Sephiroth began to absorb energy in his palm, releasing it towards Sonic. Sonic flew around the room at light speed, dodging every attack. He finally charged and pinned Sephiroth to the wall, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Enjoy your last breath," Cloud said, as he picked up the masamune.  
  
He approached Sephiroth, lying on the ground, and stabbed him through the chest with the massive blade.  
  
Sephiroth began to glow - his body turning blue, then to white, and dissolved into nothing.  
  
"Im. impossible!" Robotnik said, shocked, as he jumped into his pod and flew out of the roof of the building where Sonic had crashed through.  
  
"Chase him!" Cid said, but Sonic's gold color began to fade.  
  
"The power of the Chaos Emeralds doesn't last forever." Knuckles said.  
  
He turned back to his blue color, and the Emeralds disappeared into thin air.  
  
"So." Red said, "I guess this is it."  
  
"Yeah. we should be getting back home," Cloud added.  
  
"How?" Tails asked.  
  
"Follow me," Tifa said, and guided them back towards Robotnik's lair.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
In the lab, next to the DNA transfer machine, was a time compression module.  
  
"I won't forget you guys," Cloud said, as Tifa activated the machine.  
  
"Same here," Sonic replied.  
  
The room flashed white, and when vision was restored, Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Red and Cid were gone.  
  
Finally, the legendary Sephiroth was put to his end. His last trace of DNA, left by Hojo, on that small island years ago, had been destroyed. Everything had returned to it's peaceful ways. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles traveled back to Knothole forest.  
  
"This feels like a dream," Tails said, "I can't believe everything that has happened."  
  
"Maybe that's all that life is," said Sonic, "But if it is or not, you can't give up on it."  
  
THE END 


End file.
